Three Boys x One Girl
by Oncia
Summary: This is a story about Aisha x All three Elswords! Will she survive through this hectic year of highschool?


**Characters :**

**Elemental Master - Aisha (16)**

**Lord - Lord Knight - Elsword (18)**

**Rune - Rune Slayer - Elsword (18)**

**Infinite - Infinity Sword - Elsword (18)**

**Wind Sneaker - Rena (17)**

**Blade Master - Raven (19)**

**Code: Empress - Eve (16)**

**Deadly Chaser - Chung (18)**

**Asura - Ara (17)**

**Lunatic Psyker - Add (19)**

* * *

**Aisha's Pov**

It was the first day of school at Velder Academy. I was awoken by my alarm clock as it rang loudly in my ear. "Ugh," I groaned, slamming my hand on the alarm clock as I rubbed my groggy eyes. I stood up out off bed and started changing out of my pajamas into my beige and pink uniform. Picking up my bag I took out a piece of paper and quickly skimmed it before putting it back in the bag, I exited my room and headed down the stairs. While walking down the stairs, I noticed that my breakfast was already prepared and lying next to it was a note. I walked over to the table and picked it up .

* * *

Dear Aisha, I have left on an important business trip. So, you will be alone for the next three months, I have already paid the rent for those three months so you wouldn't have to worry about it. Be safe while I'm gone.

Love

Your father

* * *

I was used to being alone, my mother left when I was 5 years old. I was either left alone or was babysat while my father was on his business trips. I put down the note and started to eat. As I finished my breakfast, a knock came from the door. I opened it and there stood my friend Rena. "Good morning, " she said, "We should hurry or we'll be late." I nodded, put the bowl in the sink, grabbed my staff and hurried out the door.

When we were walking, I noticed a red haired boy with black sideburns walking, he wore my school's uniform- his tie was tied incorrectly and his clothes a mess. I stared at him for a while, pondering questions in my head, he turned around and stood in front of me. Looming over me like a weed, his crimson eyes staring down at me,"Stop staring at me, you'll burn a hole through my head, and I'm not interested in flattys like you." "Flatty?!", I raised my hand in the air, ready to slap him, but Rena grabbed my wrist, stopping me from slapping that smirk right off his face."It's okay, Aisha, he was trying to provoke you, " I tugged my wrist from Rena's light grasp,"Hmm," I gave him a death glare, he just sneered at me. "Let's go Rena," we continued walking towards school and left the boy behind us.

When we arrived at the school gate, Ara and Eve were standing there waiting for us. "You're late," Eve said in her usual monotone voice. "Sorry, " I replied, "I heard that we have three new students this year, said Ara, they're brothers." "I hope they're cute," Rena giggled. I rolled my eyes and continued walking towards the building's entrance. The hallway was crowded, as soon as we were spotted, students quickly alined themselves to create a pathway that led down the hall. We were used to this by now, it was because I was the student body president, Rena, the popular girl, she was well known for her chest size (=.="), Ara, daughter of the famous Haan family, and Eve, daughter and heir to the well known Nasod company.

"See you in P.E," I said to Ara. She nodded and continued heading down the student made pathway with Eve. I headed inside the classroom with Rena and sat down in my usual spot, near the window, which had a nice view of the mountains. More students piled in and sat down. The bell rang and Ms. Noah started taking attendance, "Okay class, we have three new students, so please treat them nicely." When she finished her announcement, three red heads walked into the room. "Hello everyone, my name is Lord, please treat me kindly, " I could hear swooning from the back of the class. I sighed, impatiently tapping my eraser on the desk. The next boy introduced himself, "Hey, my name's Rune, can't wait to meet everyone, " and gave a flirtatious wink to the crowd. "Kyaa!" Was all I could hear from the girls, who almost busted my eardrums. Last was a boy with black sideburns, the same one wo called me a flatty! "You," I said rising from my seat and pointing at him accusingly. Ms. Noah looked at me with one eyebrow raised," Is there something you would like to say, Ms. Aisha? " "No Ms. Noah, " I looked down at the table to hide my blush, while kids snickering at me. The boy continued with his introduction, "Sup, my name's Infinite," "Ok boys, how about you all sit next to Aisha, the student body president, please raise your hand, Aisha," Gulping, I did as told.

"Why me, why?!" I thought. Lord walked up to me and smiled before sitting in front of me. Rune gave me a wink and seated himself to the right of me. Infinite growled at me before reluctantly sat behind me. "Oh, and Aisha, after class please show them around." "Yes Ms. Noah," I groaned. She turned to the chalk board and started talking about the elements. While taking notes, a crumpled up paper landed on my desk. I looked up, two crimson eyes staring back at me, Lord, had a smile on his face. " Read it," he said, but before I could read it, a wad of paper hit the back of my head. It was thrown by Infinite, he gave me a evil smirk, then focused on the trees outside. As I was about to continue reading Lord's message. I looked at Rune, expecting him to hand me a note. My eyes locked with his, I immediately turned my attention back to the front of the class, blushing a little. "I saw that," he whispered. "And?" I raised an eyebrow, avoiding eye contact. "This is going to be a long year." I thought.

* * *

**What do you think? Reviews, follows, and favs are appreciated. **


End file.
